


A Perfect Angel

by roboticdragons



Series: Inky Reflections [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Henry is Peeved, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons
Summary: Prompt from MsFaust: 'What if 'Alice' was a good character, rather than an enemy?'----------------Henry didn't know what he expected when he walked into the safehouse, but this wasn't it.





	A Perfect Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MsFaust for the prompt! This was interesting to write but I accidentally focused more on Henry than Alice, sorry! Enjoy!

‘Don’t follow strangers.’ A lesson drilled into every child’s head since toddlerhood. A message that Henry had no problem listening to the age-old phrase when he was younger. It made sense. You just don’t get into the cars of people you don’t know, offering sweets and the exclusive Lego sets you don’t see in stores. Simple.

That begs the question of why Henry was following someone who was both a complete stranger and a wolf. The two least trustworthy things in the universe. But, contrary to popular cartoon tropes, Boris the Wolf had been the only thing in the sepia-toned hell that wasn’t trying to drown him, sacrifice him or give him a sudden heart attack. If asked later on he would deny it, but Henry had been 100% willing to take an axe to the wolf when he first walked out. It was lucky for the innocent wolf and Henry’s conscience that the axe had broken prior to escaping into the room.

The path they took was like a maze that looked suspiciously easy to get lost in. It looked like a maze that would be easy for a wolf/stranger to sneak up on unsuspecting animators and clock them on the back of the head. Henry was on edge the whole time, but Boris just wore that same goofy expression, like he wasn’t aware how untrusting his ‘new friend’ was.

The safe house was tucked away in a tiny corner of S vault. Henry would say that he didn’t remember this area existing, but that applied to literally everywhere except the ground floor studio, so even mentioning it has been a bit redundant. A strong metal door – thick enough to make Henry wonder what other creatures aside from “Bendy” it was meant to keep out – creaked open with the suspense of a low budget horror game. But waiting behind it was not some gruesome creature gearing up to scare the audience. Instead a figure that looked almost human sat hunched over a steaming bowl of…something.

She turned and Henry saw the absolute horror that was her face. Both sockets dripping with dark liquid, strings of skin stretched across an open hole, only teeth showing in the abyss where her mouth should be. To top it off she wore a black dress and long black gloves – on second thought, those gloves seemed to be part of her skin. If Henry didn’t have his glasses on, he might’ve mistaken them for an oddly drawn Alice Angel, but with non-crap vision it was clear that most resemblance to the cartoon was gone.

“Boris, why were you gone…” The woman trailed off, staring in what might be disbelief at Henry. “You -- you’re not -- how are you not corrupted? The demon, he said he got everyone, who…?”

Silence hung in the air as “Alice” narrowed her eye sockets, peering through the thick liquid. She gasped, the sound barely audible.

“…Henry?”

She recognised him? Barring that one remark from Sammy, no one down here had known who he was. But who was she? Her voice didn’t sound too familiar, and the only woman connected to Alice had been Susie Campbell. A cheerful girl, but she sounded nothing like this mutilated Alice. She must have seen his surprise on his face, and rushed into an explanation.

“I’m sorry, Susie told me about you. She -- I -- we’re stuck together. Sharing a mind. Susie’s still here, she just isn’t in control right now.” Henry was horrified, a deep rush of hate blooming in his stomach. Joey…Joey had done this? Taken two girls and stitched their minds together, like some disgusting experiment? Shoving them into the corrupted body of a cartoon, forcing them to _be_ Alice Angel. He swallowed, and spoke. “Who else…?”

“Allison Pendle.” The gaping hole that should be her mouth twitched in a sort of smile. “I was offered the role of Alice, Susie didn’t take it too well, Joey…well, I don’t quite remember what Joey did.” The ‘smile’ faded. “But I _know_ he’s the one who did this to us.

It was at that moment Henry’s goals changed slightly, from ‘Escape this hell of a studio’ to ‘Escape this hell of a studio and punch Joey in the face. Multiple times. Then get him locked up and _make sure he rots in prison and doesn’t escape through death_ ’. Joey didn’t want to die? Fine. Then Henry will make sure he doesn’t die through whatever torture that disgusting scum deserves.


End file.
